The Visiting Tribe
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: A month after the battle with the Red Death, a Tribe turn up in Berk, for a gathering that has been planned for months. They did not expect the dragons, or the guilt of everyone and they certainly did not expect the heir to the Hairy Hooligans to be lying in a coma. Disclaimer : I, sadly do not own How To Train Your Dragon. *ON HOLD*
1. Arrival

Stoick stood at the docks. Toothless stood at his side, even though he would rather be at the bedside of his brother, still dead to the world.

It had been a month since the battle with the Red Death, and Hiccup had not woken up once in all that time and it had the entire village worried.

But no one was more worried than Toothless.

As a way to get Toothless used to the village, and what Hiccup might be doing when he wakes up, Stoick and Gobber had the dragon follow them about. Toothless does it because he knows that it is what Hiccup would want. He knows that the training teenagers (Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut) were off all duties (except Dragon Training) so that they can care for Hiccup. Last but not least, Toothless wanted to learn about the life of his human brother.

The ships that were in the distance suddenly docked, shocking Stoick and Toothless out of their thoughts and into horrible reality.

The plank was lowered and a man walked off. He was a little smaller than Stoick, but not by much. He had a bright red beard and wore a bright green tunic with a brown belt with gold buckle and had a sword hanging from each hip. This man is the Chief of a neighboring tribe called The Jolly Giants, their ancestor was often told that he was tall enough to pass a giant and he had the best scene of humor, could find a joke in everything, thus their name.

His name is Felix the Fiery.

"So Stoick, living with Dragons now, what happened to the war?" he asked, his deep voice echoing throughout Berk.

"We won" said Stoick.

"I know that you have been looking forward to the gathering of our two tribes for months now, and I know that Zeeli is looking forward to playing with Hiccup" said Felix, he did not miss the tense atmosphere that filled the air when he mentioned Hiccup.

Zeeli is Felix's fifteen year old son. Last time he had been on Berk, he was ten and Hiccup was nine, and he spent most of the trip drowning the weaker boy.

Zeeli appeared beside his father. He was dressed the same minis the swords and his red hair was tied in a plait to his shoulder blades.

"Yeah, where is the weed anyway?" he asked. He jumped when Toothless growled at him.

"I think you two better come with me" said Stoick. Toothless rolled his eyes and began to walk back to the village.

"Dad, was that a Night Fury?" asked Zeeli.

"Yes, I think it was. Wonder why Stoick has a Night Fury?" the two of them followed after the Chief after telling their tribe to stay on the ship.

They followed Stoick to his house. Stoick opened the door, let the Night Fury in and let the visitors in.

Their mouths hit the floor at the sight that greeted them in the house.


	2. Settling

Felix and Zeeli looked at the scene in the small hut. Snotlout and Fishlegs sat at the table, sheets of parchment in front of them, with lesson plans. On the table sat Tuffnut, he was reading aloud from a book. At the bed was Astrid and Ruffnut, taking care of a person lying on the bed.

On the bed was a still body. Well, it was not still, the chest of Hiccup Haddock was slowly rising and falling.

"Guys, I am here now, you better leave, see you tomorrow" said Stoick as Toothless got comfortable beside the bed. He started to tuck Hiccup in. He then closed his eyes and rested his head on his Rider's chest.

The teens nodded and, after gathering up their things, went outside and headed to the old Kill Ring, where they had been taking care of the Dragons, apart from Toothless.

Stoick closed the door and looked at the gobsmacked Tribe Chief and heir.

"Take a seat" he said and they did, though not with their backs to the dragon, but facing the nearly asleep Night Fury as if he'll just attack. Even though Stoick can see that Toothless was a minute away from falling asleep.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Zeeli, looking at the boy he used to pretend drown.

"Just a month ago, Hiccup and the Night Fury ended the battle with the Dragons. They fell into a ball of fire, Hiccup lost his left foot and hasn't woken up at all for a month" said Stoick.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Felix.

"We have no idea" Stoick hung his head and they saw that the Viking Chief was as lost as ever.

They looked back over to the bed and saw that Toothless had fallen asleep.

* * *

Felix and Zeeli walked out of the house, closed the door and made their way to their boats. _  
_

Once they had climbed onto the boats, they got crowded.

Felix yelled at them to "Shut it!"

"Okay, there is a really good reason why there are Dragons everywhere. We are to find out what really happened on our own. Stoick cannot handle it" said Felix.

"Handle what? What is it that is so horrible?" asked Felix's wife, who used to be friends with Valhallarama, who was called Felma The Frightful.

"Remember little Hiccup?" asked Felix.

"Yes, he was also such a nice little boy" said his wife, her brown hair fallen around her shoulder as she leaned forward, hands rested on her brown tunic, right above her heart.

"Is he dead?" she asked. Felix shook his head.

"Come on" said Felix, "Stoick said we get to live with the people of Berk that have the same work as us. We get to live with Stoic for the two weeks" said Felix, "Bring our things out later, go and find your workmate, the people you stayed with the last time."

Felix and his family walked off the boat and up the ill.

"What off Hiccup?" Felma asked as they walked.

"Well ... he isn't dead" said Felix as he opened the door. Stoick still sat in the same place. He looked up when the door opened.

"My tribe is looking for the people they are staying with right now" said Felix, "may I show Felma?"

Stoick waved a hand and put his head down on the table. Felix took his wife's hand and he lead him over to the bed.

Toothless was still in the same place, still asleep.

"Dear Thor" said Felma as she took in the small boy.

Stoick appeared beside them.

"We better leave them alone. Toothless is not a happy bunny when he wakes up" said Stoick.

"Toothless?" asked Felma. Stoick pointed to the sleeping Dragon and took them to their room.

* * *

Felix woke up and headed downstairs. Hiccup was still lying on the bed, unmoved but Toothless was trying to move his blanket.

"Do you need help?" asked Felix. Toothless jumped. Then he glared at the Chief.

"Oh Thor, how do I do this?" whispered Felix. Toothless titled his head and nodded once. Felix slowly walked downstairs and lightly pulled the blanket off the boy.

"Why did you want the blanket off?" asked Felix. Toothless pointed to Hiccup. Felix rested a hand on the boy and saw that Hiccup was sweating.

"Okay, that makes sense" said Felix as he removed his hand.

Toothless appeared beside Felix as Stoick came downstairs.

"Where's your family?" asked Stoick.

"They left, something about catching up with old friends" said Stoick, "shall we be off?"

"What about Toothless?" asked Felix.

"He'll catch up once the teenagers get here" said Stoick.

Together the Chiefs left.

* * *

Once Zeeli was sure that his father and Stoick had left, he jumped from where he had hid in the rafter.

Toothless turned his head to look at the boy, rolled his eyes (he had a nose after all and smelled the boy, as long as he stayed away from Hiccup) and went back to making his rider comfortable.

Hiccup was beginning to shiver so Toothless began to cover him when the other boy appeared.

"I'll do that" he said, snatched the blanket from Toothless' mouth and pulled it over Hiccup. Right over the boys head, he then grabbed the cushion from underneath Hiccup,causing his head to bang against the hard mattress, and placed it on the bump that was Hiccup's head. Toothless growled, jumped over the bed to the boy and had him trapped.

What did he think he was doing to Hiccup?

The teenagers walked in to see Toothless growling at the visiting Chief's son.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" asked Astrid.

Toothless looked up at them and mentioned with his head to the bed. Ruffnut and Fishlegs ran to the bed and began to fix it. Ruffnut removed the cushion while Fishlegs pulled the blanket down. They saw that Hiccup was still sleeping soundly. Fishlegs carefully lifted his head up and felt a liquid splash onto his head. Ruffnut's eyes widen.

" 'Lout, go and get the Healer, the toad reopened Hiccup's head injury!" she yelled. Snotlout's eyes blinked once before he ran out the house.

Fishlegs kept Hiccup's head up while Ruffnut placed the cushion on the floor and moved the blanket down so every inch of his body was free.

Astrid lifted the boy up from underneath the angry Dragon, and tied him to one of the columns holding the house up.

"Toothless, go and get Stoick" she ordered, looked at the scared face of Zeeli, "and get his parents."

Toothless nodded and ran out.

Astrid ran to Hiccup and took over holding his head up. Fishlegs looked at his hands, they were covered in blood.

* * *

Felix and Stoick were walking through the village when Toothless came running up. _  
_

"Toothless, good for you to - " began Stoick but he was cut of when Toothless began to pull on Stoick's hand with his toothless mouth.

"What is it, is it Hiccup?" asked Stoick. Toothless nodded and kept pulling on his Rider's father hand.

Stoick and Toothless began to run back to the house, Felix right behind them.

They arrived in time to see Snotlout and the healer enter the house at a small jog.


	3. Learning

They walked into the house to see Zeeli tied to a pole, and Fishlegs standing there, staring at Hiccup, his hands a violent shade of red. Astrid was trying to kill Zeeli but was being held back by the twins and Snotlout was assisting the Healer.

Stoick walked up to the bed and saw red on the covering.

"What happened?" asked Stoick.

"That idiot over there dropped Hiccup's head while committing a stupid prank and it opened a wound that hasn't healed yet" said the Healer, "can you hold him up?"

Stoick carefully held son up, one hand on his neck and the other on his back.

The Healer fixed Hiccup up and lay him on the table.

Astrid gave up trying to kill Zeeli and started to change the bed. Once the bed was changed, Felix saw how carefully Stoick lowered his son onto the bed, head went down last, softly lowered onto the pillow. Astrid and Ruffnut put the sheets over him.

Stoick patted Toothless on his head.

And he made his way over to where Felix stood next to Zeeli.

"Your son has now been banned from that part of the house" he said and he went outside.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" asked Felix when he and his son went to the woods. Not alone. There were three terrors sitting around in a tree.

"Why, why do they treat him like royalty?" asked Zeeli.

"How about this? You stay the hell away from Hiccup, because that is the sensible thing to do. And you find out, then you might realize what has been going on" said Felix.

"Do you know what is going on Dad?" asked Zeeli.

"No, but he earned my respect when Stoick told me that Toothless is Hiccup's best friend" said Felix and he walked away.

* * *

Zeeli was walking through Berk with his best friend, another viking from his tribe called Trevor.

"Hey, there they are" Zeeli said and he ran, Trevor on his tail.

"Oh no" moaned Astrid when she was who was coming.

"Can I ask you guys something?" asked Zeeli.

"No" chorused the teens.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Trevor.

"Ask away" chorused the teens.

"Why is Hiccup where he is now?" asked Trevor.

"Hiccup was bullied his entire life. He became detached, refused to really talk to anyone and when he had to they were usually sarcastic then something changed. He would look at people when he was talking to them and he become a little more honest. He became really good at training. And the night before he was to kill a dragon, I found him and found out what changed. Hiccup had a friend. What he could not find in his allies, he found in his enemies. Hiccup was himself with Toothless, I could see it. The air is where he belongs. Then the day of the test, Hiccup's friend saved his life and Hiccup done something he had never done before. He revealed his weak side. He cried and yelled for his friends safety. No one listened. I could hear that the boy's heart was breaking and mine was breaking when I had to hold him back. Then we went to the nest, and Hiccup lost his leg and has been in a coma ever since, all because he saved his tribe after they threw him out. Everyone is feeling really guilty, that is why you don't go near Hiccup" said Astrid and she looked at Zeeli.

Zeeli nodded his head. He finally understood why Hiccup was respected now.

Because of the story Astrid just heard, and the friend might eat them.

* * *

That night, Felix heard something moving downstairs and sat upstairs to hear what it was.

"Hiccup, please wake up soon. You really have me worried" Felix heard Stoick say to his son.  
"I never told you anything of your mother, if you wake up, I will, I will tell you every story of her, even the embarrassing ones. You just have to wake up" Felix did not want to hear any more and went back to bed.

He ignored the fact that Stoick was found the next morning, snoring his head off on Hiccups bed.

* * *

Stoick stood, staring out of the waters when Felma joined him.

"There is something I have to tell you" she said. Stoick looked at her.

"Before her death, Hala had me make three things. Three lockets. One for her, one for you and one for Hiccup. They had your initial on them and inside was all three of your names. It were her idea. I just finished them before we set out" Felma handed over a pouch.

Stoick opened it and three lockets fell out.

"Why did you keep making them?" he asked.

"She would want there to be something for you two, her favourite guys" smiled Felma.

Stoick sighed as he carefully put the three lockets back into the pouch.

"Hiccup will survive this, you know" said Felma.

"How do you know?" asked Stoick.

"Hiccup is the son of the most stubborn man alive, son of the most passionate woman alive and I have a feeling his dragon will follow him and drag him back with his teeth."


	4. Plans

Stoick walked downstairs and saw that Toothless was back where he had started, that long month ago, by the side of Hiccup. His head lying on the bed.

"I'm guessing you will not be moving until Hiccup's awake?" asked Stoick. Toothless lifted his head a little, nodded and lay back down.

Stoick smiled sadly and left the house. Toothless sighed and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Stoick and Felix were walking through Berk when Stoick suddenly turned to Felix.

"I was wondering if you could help build the houses for the Dragons. We want everything to be perfect for when Hiccup wakes up?" asked Stoick.

"I would love to" said Felix and both leaders got their head's down and started to plan.

* * *

Once he made sure everyone was somewhere else, Trevor sneaked into the house. He saw the Night Fury, asleep on the bed and beside him was the still figure of Hiccup. Trevor sneaked over to him and looked down at the boy everyone used to bully at gatherings.

He looked so tiny. He was pale and Trevor could see that Hiccup had recently healed burns.

"Oh my Thor, what happened to you?" he whispered, jumping when he saw the green eyes of the Night Fury watching him.

* * *

Once Trevor was safe from the not-a-morning dragon, he went to find Zeeli and saw his best friend was watching Gobber. He sat down beside Zeeli.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I want to do something for Hiccup" said Zeeli.

"Okay, and what do you plan on doing?" asked Trevor.

"Doesn't Hiccup help out with Gobber?" asked Zeeli.

"I think he was made his apprentice when he was around eight" said Trevor.

"So, there's no one to help him" said Zeeli. He got up, pulled Trevor up and walked towards the blonde.

* * *

Stoick, at the end of the day, sat down on the bed and lifted up Toothless' head.

"I want to show you something" he said. He pulled out the three lockets.

"Hiccup's mother had her friend make these. There's one for her, myself and Hiccup. I asked Felma to make something else" Stoick pulled out a gold circle from his pocket. Toothless sniffed it and learned that it was gold. He looked at it again and saw that it had Toothless written on it.

"Your part of the family now" said Stoick.

Toothless looked at Stoick.

Hiccup groaned from his bed.


	5. Progress

Hiccup groaned again and his head turned in his sleep.

Several moments passed before Stoick whispered : "He moved"

"He moved!" he yelled and Toothless butted Hiccup's forehead.

Stoick rested his hand on Toothless' head.

"He moved" he whispered before running out to yell at the heavens that there was a sign that his son was getting better.

* * *

"Hello sir" said Zeeli when he finally got a chance to talk to Gobber.

"What do you want?" asked Gobber as he worked on his apprentice's leg.

"To over my aid to anything" said Zeeli. Gobber had to stop his work for fear he might lose his other arm in his shock.

"You want to help me?" asked Gobber.

"Yes sir, I understand that Hiccup was your help before and now that he is out of ... commission, I understand that you may need help, and Trevor and myself over ourselves to you" said Zeeli.

"Where is Trevor?" asked Gobber.

"He is helping his father sir" said Zeeli.

"Okay dokey, you can start by holding this for me" Gobber had Zeeli hold the wooden post over the fire, wearing gloves of course.

"What is this sir?" asked Zeeli.

"Hiccup's new leg" said Gobber.

He swears he swore Zeeli tightened his grip.

* * *

"So, I heard you earlier" said Felix as he and Stoick lifted a massive wooden post between them.

"Heard what?" asked Stoick.

"The whole village yell "he moved, than you Thor, he moved" over and over again" said Felix.

"Oh yeah, Hiccup groaned twice and rolled his head from one side to another. It was the most beautiful thing I ever seen" said Stoick with a proud smile.

"That's a great sign" said Felix.

"Great sign? No, no, that's a Hiccup sign" said Stoick.

* * *

Astrid and the others stopped and patted Hiccup's head once each before they went up to his room.

The last time Astrid was in here, she nearly tripped over all the papers, so she went to Stoick and demanded that she and the others clean his room.

"Okay, separate the papers into drawings, blueprints and documents" ordered Astrid.

Three hours laters they were done.

The Drawings had to separated into three piles while the documents and blueprints had to be put into one.

"This kid can really draw" said Snotlout.

"Okay, his chest is over here, put the documents and blueprints in here" said Astrid and the others obeyed.

"Now, get all the drawings of Toothless separated out and put the others into the draw" said Astrid.

"Why?" asked Snotlout.

"Because we are going to the pictures of Toothless onto the walls, to let him know that if he wants to be our friend, it is his choice, and we do not shove it down his throat" said Astrid.

"That doesn't make any sense" said Ruffnut.

"His first friend was Toothless, and that was sixteen years into his life" said Astrid, "so we are going congratulate him by sticking his drawings of Toothless on the walls of his room."

"That doesn't make any sense" said Tuffnut.

"It does in my head, so shut up and do it" said Astrid.


	6. Leg

Stoick was sitting at the side of his son. Hiccup had moved again, he had a itchy forehead.

So he scratched it and mumbled in his sleep.

Stoick smiled at Toothless. Toothless smiled back and lay his head back down and went into a light sleep.

* * *

Gobber lead the way to the house in which his apprentice lay, behind him followed his helper, Zeeli holding the leg as if it were the most important thing in the world.

Gobber walked right into his best friend's house and walked up to where Stoic was staring at his and Toothless was asleep.

"It's time to put the leg on" said Gobber as he approached the father.

"Okay, just don't disturb Toothless, he has not been getting much sleep" said Stoick and he watched Gobber work.

* * *

Astrid and the others arrived at Stoick's house to help with looking after Toothless. Stoick nodded at them when they arrived as he left to attend to his chief duties.

Astrid walked up to Hiccup, and saw that both his legs matched under his fathers cloak. She pulled at the bottom of it and saw a metal and wooden leg, that looked like a real foot and would fit straight into Toothless' new saddle that the teens had been helping, with the help of Gobber, and even Hiccup from his blue prints.

She looked up at Toothless and saw that he was still looking at his rider's face.

She smiled sadly.

* * *

That night, Zeeli was watching Hiccup, just watching him.

Stoick was in the room. He was making dinner for everyone. Zeeli's mother and father were sitting at the table.

Toothless suddenly sat up from where he was lying and stared intently at his rider.

Stoick looked over as well.

Hiccup suddenly sat up.


	7. Improvements

Everyone froze as Hiccup's eyes glanced around the room twice before he feel back down onto his bed. They heard him take a deep breath as he fell back asleep.

Toothless smiled as Stoick laughed.

He was getting better.

* * *

After the visitors had gone to bed, Stoick approached Hiccup, a bowl of stew in his hand and a Night Fury at his ankles.

He slowly raise Hiccup to sit and propped his back onto his pillow.

He sat down on the bed, causing Hiccup to tilt but Toothless used his head and put Hiccup back into place.

"Thank you" whispered Stoick as he put a spoon into the spoon and raised to Hiccup's mouth.

Hiccup ate it. And the pattern repeated until:

"That tastes good."

Stoick stopped and took a closer look at Hiccup. His eyes were not open and he was still out of it.

Stoick looked at Toothless, to see he was also looking at Hiccup, delight and curiosity in his eyes.

So he was not imaging it?

"I suppose it does" he answered.

"Is it Mum's recipe?" asked Hiccup. Stoic fought to control his delight.

"Yes it is" said Stoick, a smile in his voice.

"She was an awesome cook" said Hiccup.

"I suppose she was" said Stoick.

"I miss her" said Hiccup.

"So do I" said Stoick. Hiccup did not reply. Stoick put the empty bowl on the ground and lay Hiccup back down. Covering him with the quilt.

* * *

Toothless was woke up by arguing.

"How do we get him up?" he heard Tuffnut whisper.

"Well I don't know do I" he heard Ruffnut whisper back.

"Guys, stop!" he heard Snotlout whisper.

"Well, Dragon Master, how do you think we should wake him up?" he heard Astrid whisper.

"I'm not the Dragon Master" came the weak whisper of Fishlegs.

Deciding to give them a little scare, he "woke" up.

Toothless yawned and stretched.

He swore that all the teens jumped.

"Hey Toothless" said Astrid and the Night Fury looked at her.

"We finished your saddle, for you and Hiccup" said Astrid and Toothless looked at his motionless rider.

"Do you want to try it on?" asked Ruffnut. Toothless looked at her, shook his head and looked back at Hiccup.

"You want to wait for Hiccup?" asked Astrid. Toothless nodded.

()()()()()()()

Hiccup could hear a commotion from beside him.

"Come on Toothless, you haven't eaten for a while, you need to eat" said a voice.

"Yeah, who knows how long it is before he wakes up, and you want to be fit for him don't you?" another voice asked.

"Toothless eat fish" another weak voice said and Hiccup was out of it again.

()()()()()()()

"Toothless eat fish" a voice from behind them said and they looked to see Hiccup moan and turn his head. Then the group turned at another noise, and saw that Toothless was eating his fish.

* * *

Stoick stood beside Felix as the healer checked Hiccup over.

Soon enough, the healer turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Everything is much better than it was last time. And you say he's been talking and moving. He should wake up soon enough"


	8. Waking

No one but Toothless was in the house so Zeeli walked over to the area of the house he was not allowed in. Well, Zeeli and Trevor were there. And Toothless.

"Wow, he looks dead" said Trevor.

"Yeah, I think his dragon would eat you if you said that again" said Zeeli. Toothless nodded. He and Zeeli reached an agreement. He was only allowed near Hiccup if Toothless allowed him and even then he was not to touch the boy.

Zeeli has no idea how they came to that arrangement.

They just did.

Zeeli and Trevor went back to the table and took a seat, planning for what to do when Toothless suddenly was in motion.

He all but ran to the bed just as Hiccup moaned. Zeeli stood up.

He did not move from his spot though.

Hiccup turned his head to face Toothless and Toothless butted him a couple of time.

"H-hey Toothless" Hiccup mumbled. Zeeli and Trevor shared a look as Trevor also stood up.

Toothless stared at Hiccup as he groaned and sat up a little.

Zeeli saw Hiccup blinked a couple of times before his eyesight landed on him.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

Stoick and Felix were with Gobber as he showed them a bunch of Hiccup's designs. He was telling them something when Trevor ran over.

"Sirs, sirs" he said, really excited. Felix grabbed him and made him stand still.  
"What is it?" asked Felix.

"It's Hiccup sir, he's awake."


	9. Family

Stoick all ran back to the house with the others on his tail.

He opened the door to see Zeeli talking to a very half awake Hiccup who was leaning against the back of the bed.

"hiccup" smiled Stoick and he walked over to his son.  
"Dad" smiled Hiccup as his father hugged him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Gobber.

"Awake, but I can't feel my foot" said Hiccup.

"Which one?" asked Stoic.

"My left" said Hiccup.

"Well about that" said Stoick.

"You see..." began Gobber.

"You two are a pair of cowards aren't you" said Zeeli.

"What?" said Hiccup as he yawned.

"You need to get some sleep" said Gobber as he pushed Hiccup back into his pillow.

"Yeah" said Hiccup as he got comfortable and soon his quiet breathing filled the air.

"He woke up" whispered Stoick as he fell into a seat.

"Yes, and I will go and spread the good news" said Gobber as they left.

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day!**


	10. Decorating

Stoick frowned at his sleeping son, who seemed to have falling back into a coma, he would not answer anyone but they were glad that he woken up. Toothless was walking around the top level of the house, helping the teens made Hiccup a brand new room. In the attic.

Stoick smiled at the scraping across the floor, they were making Toothless' bed.

Hiccup groaned and his eyebrows pinched together before he sighed and went back into a calmer sleep.

Stoick smiled and went back to the table.

He had some work to do.

* * *

Upstairs, Astrid and Toothless just finished putting Toothess' bed into the corner of the room.

"Does that look good for you?" asked Astrid. Toothless cooed and butted her.

Across the room, Zeeli and Snotlout were building a bigger bed for Hiccup. So that he would have two, for when his leg really hurts and cannot get upstairs.

They were turning his bedroom into his work area. His new room had a book shelf, with all his books on it, and a desk for his on going drawings, which will be moved to his work area once that is done.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Snotlout asked once the bed was built.

"I think he love it" said Astrid and they suddenly felt a heat in the back of their necks, and they turned to see Toothless falling asleep on his new bed, a contented smile on his face.


	11. Where's my Leg?

**I've redone the last few chapters, just to let you know. **

****Hiccup woke up alone. Well, he was not alone, Toothless was there but he was asleep so Hiccup felt alone, and incomplete if that made any sense. Groaning, he sat up and looked around. It looked like more than just his dad was staying here. Moaning a little in pain, Hiccup turned to get off his bed and saw it.

A wooden/metal leg. Where was his flesh leg? His bone? His muscle?

Hiccup tried to stand up so he could ask his dad, where was his leg, but he fell flat on his face.

Toothless woke up and made his way over to brother.

He saw that Hiccup's eyes were clouded.

"Hello Toothless, do you know where my leg is?" he asked. Toothless quickly turned and ran to the open door and roared, alerting Stoick that there was difference, so he started to run.

Stoick returned to his house to see Toothless getting Hiccup to sit up.

"Daddy, hiya Daddy, do you know what happened to my leg?" Hiccup started to ask.

Stoick gulped, Hiccup only called Stoick Daddy when he was very very very ill.

"Come on Hiccup, why don't you go back to sleep?" asked Stoick as he picked up Hiccup and lay back on the bed, only for the stubborn boy to sit.

"Silly Daddy, I cannot go to sleep without finding my leg" said Hiccup like it was the most obvious thing.

"Hiccup, if you go to sleep, I'll go searching for you leg" smiled Stoick.

"Will you Daddy, really?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes, now go to sleep" said Stoick and he helped Hiccup get more comfortable and tucked him in. After making sure his son is fast asleep, he turns to Toothless.

"Since you stay here, we have one very important rule: What happens in this house stays in this house. Myself and Hiccup do weird things that we do not like other people, or in your case, dragons knowing about" said Stoick and he walked out the house.

Toothless looked puzzled.

Humans are very strange.


End file.
